Chain Chomp
Chain Chomps, known in Japan as (Japanese onomatopoeia for a barking sound), are metal, barking ball-and-chain-like creatures that are restrained by chains. When not held back by chains, they are sometimes referred to as just Chomps. Chain Chomps constantly strain against the chain holding them, attempting to break free and bite anything that passes close by. Development The Chomp was inspired by a childhood experience of Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto, where a dog tried to attack him. The dog lunged at him, but was jerked back by its leash just as the canine snapped at Miyamoto inches in front of his face. In a 2017 interview, Chain Chomps were originally going to be in Super Mario World, as evidenced by a prototype sprite sheet. Appearances Super Mario series Chain Chomps made their debut in Super Mario Bros. 3. Chain Chomps and different variations appear in all of the Mario RPG games. In games such as Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros., Super Paper Mario, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy, Chain Chomps can be set free from their chains by ground pounding on their post. Otherwise, they are often indestructible. Chain Chomps also appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a special item and an obstacle on circuit courses, and reappeared as an obstacle in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Also in Mario Kart Wii, a Chain Chomp has its own battle arena known as Chain Chomp Wheel. Chain Chomps are also seen on Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 64, repeatedly biting their way over the course trying to hit the player. Chain Chomps also appear without chains, such as in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, where they are seen at first from afar, then lunge high into the air and drop down suddenly, creating a huge crater in the ground. There are also gigantic species called "Chomp Sharks," in which the Chomps chase the player, by "eating" the platform Yoshi is running on until it hits a solid surface. Beginning in Super Mario Bros. 3, some games feature a version of the Chain Chomp appears that has fireballs for a chain and can fly known as Flame Chomps.GameXplain. (April 27, 2015). Yoshi's Woolly World Analysis - Nintendo Direct & Screenshots (Secrets & Hidden Details). In Super Mario Galaxy. Chomps are nearly-invincible monsters that roll along a predetermined path. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Silver Chomps pursue Mario.Hodgson, David S J, Bryan Stratton, and Stephen Stratton. Super Mario Sunshine Prima Official Strategy Guide. Page 20. Chain Chomps appeared again in Super Mario Odyssey, Mario Tennis Aces, where Chain Chomp is one of the playable characters and their special shot has them spin rapidly and fire a powerful shot. and Super Mario Party on the minigames. Chain Chomps also appeared in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle DLC. Other appearances Outside the Mario games, Chain Chomps appear in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 animated series. They also appear in various installments of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series of games, as well as Yoshi's Woolly World, and in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an assist trophy. Reception According to Polygon, Chain Chomp was ranked as one of the best characters to be played in Mario Tennis Aces. Chain Chomp was listed from GameDaily as top 14 most ferocious enemy, stating that "While most Chain Chomps are leashed, some do manage to break their bonds and wreck havoc". It was also described by IGN's Audrey Drake as one of the best Mario enemies, stating that "where you had to figure out how to dodge them in a 3D space fast before all of your health went bye bye". A variety of Mario-related merchandise depicting Chain Chomps have been produced over the years by Nintendo; this merchandise includes Lamp, Plush Toy, and Cat Bed. A parody sculpture of Wrecking ball includes Chain Chomp and Princess Peach has been made by Custom figurine artist, Kodykoala. References Category:Characters created by Shigeru Miyamoto Category:Mario enemies Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional canines Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988